Lonely
by MugiChanx
Summary: As I unlock the front door and switch on the light, I can't help but feel there should be someone there to greet me. Mikuru One-Shot.


**I have no idea why I did this. I just felt like it *~* I felt that Mikuru's past is not explained very well in the anime or books so I wanted to do something like this... Please tell me what you think! I am open to constructive criticism. Enjoy my Mikuru one-shot! ^_^**

I open the door to face the SOS Brigade. I flush as Haruhi cries "Isn't she adorable! I knew that miko outfit would look perfect on you!"

_How embarrassing!_

I shuffle over and pour some tea for us all.

Haruhi gulps hers down in a matter of seconds before ranting on about what the SOS Brigade will be doing in the near future. It turns out Haruhi has a new obsession – video games. Apparently we are going to enter a competition.

_It will be fun. Oh. I will have to wear that scary waitress outfit. How terrible!_

Nagato-san doesn't even acknowledge my presence as I place the steaming tea on her table and walk over to where Kyon-kun and Koizumi-kun are playing chess. I set Kyon-kun's down beside him but when I offer Koizumi-kun his tea, he declines.

"It's not that I don't love your wonderful tea Asahina-san," he smiles, "but I have to go to work."

So Haruhi is restless again, no doubt. I sit down in Koizumi-kun's vacant seat and move a pawn one space.

The whole room is quiet, Haruhi pacing up and down and muttering to herself, Nagato, silent as always and Kyon and me moving pieces slowly with an awkward silence. Finally, Haruhi decides she had had enough.

"I'm leaving!" she huffs, flouncing out of the room and slamming the door behind her. I can't help but feel kind of glad.

"..."

"..."

"So, Asahina-san..."

I look up at Kyon-kun who seems to be struggling with what to say.

"Have you, erm, made any good, er, tea lately?"

I look at him, completely baffled. I feel my cheeks flush and I giggle shyly.

_He is just adorable sometimes._

"Kyon-kun, if you want to ask me something, at least make it sound interesting. If you want to get to know me, how about ask me something that isn't about tea?"

Kyon cringes and looks away. I laugh loudly, making Kyon-kun jump in surprise, blushing madly.

"You are funny, Kyon-kun."

"Erm, Asahina-san, I've been meaning to ask you. Why did you come and observe Haruhi? I mean, aren't you a bit young to be travelling through time? It's got to be kinda dangerous."

"They needed someone young enough to blend into high school."

"But why do you work for them in the first place? Or is that classified?" Kyon-kun sighs as if he already knows the answer.

I suddenly feel strange. I hear screaming in my head and I watch the devastation, the despair, and I see a face, the beautiful face of the little girl I love most in the world, and whom I know I will never see again. I swallow and know that need someone to realise what is happening, help my Kairi...

"Do you want to hear my story," I smile, "Kyon-kun?"

He nods in disbelief and takes a sip from his cup.

"It was 24th December, 2598. I was nine years of age when my life changed, whether for the better or worse I still don't know.

I was running along the damp streets, my cloak billowing in the icy wind. The snow was lashing at my face, causing my teeth to chatter and bite my lip. My cheeks were flaming and my fingers were numb. I gasped for air; my lungs were burning but I had no time to think about that. They were gaining on me, it was 12 against one – there was no way I was going to escape. I knew I was surrounded by a dozen tall, burly men, each holding,the latest and most dangerous ray-gun available, the GammaRay98, created by the organisation that held me captive now, holding my limbs firmly in place, hand across my mouth. I tried biting it but the hand was like steel and my jaw was aching.

I let out a sob, hoping in vain that they might take pity and let me go back home to my parents and my little sister, Kairi. How I wished to see her smile again!

They threw me into a large vehicle: I hit my head hard off the floor. I felt warmth run over my face and realised in horror that my head was bleeding. I hugged my knees as the other children either stared at me or shivered, although I had a feeling that it was not from the cold.

I don't know how much time had past. It could have been an hour, a day or even a week, I didn't really care any more. All I thought, no _knew_, was that I was going to die. Nobody who got taken by the organisation, who's name if unfortunately classified," I shoot an apologetic glance at Kyon-kun who is staring mesmerised at my face, "was ever seen again. My close friend had been taken only last week and had never been seen since. It was dark times Kyon-kun."

I shiver. Kyon awkwardly pats my hand and my heart feels funny. I grimace at him and continue.

"The men each grabbed about 5 children at once, hauling them roughly toward a formidable looking mansion. I knew this was the beginning of the end. I knew I was doomed.

I was taken into a room."

I think hard for a few seconds. For some reason, my memory is foggy, although how I could forget is unbelievable.

"It was dark. I can't remember much. I couldn't see how large the room was, or who was there, or where I was. I felt truly alone and it frightened me. I was half-expecting a creature to grab me. It was like one of those horror movies. I remember feeling very cold and... wet.

I struggled to make Kyon-kun understand.

"It was strange. It was like drowning. I gagged but I could breathe. It was... strange."

I think hard again.

_Curse my terrible memory!_

"I don't know how long I... stood there? Lay there? Floated there? It was disorientating. The next thing I knew, I was lying in a soft bed. I lay there for a long time, savouring the gentle surface. I walked over to the wardrobe and saw a dozen pretty dresses. I then knew it was a dream. Or maybe it was heaven. Whatever it was, it was sweet."

Kyon-kun gives me a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look. However, the thing that surprises me is Nagato-san, who has torn herself away from her book and is listening intently. Her eyes, those never-blinking eyes, never look away from my face, making me blush.

_Talk about stage-fright! Please cut that out Nagato-san! Its making me feel uncomfortable._

"I... I was never really a great student. I had poor grades at school and didn't have many friends. It was mainly because our family was poor; we were social outcasts. Kairi and me mainly stuck together and tried to get through each day. But when I was told I could go to school, I was overwhelmed with glee. They weren't going to hurt me. It would be like usual. Except, when I got to school in this place, I realised this wasn't usual school. We were trained and taught the basics of time travel. We learnt about Suzumiya-san and how careful we would have to be. I caught on quickly and was transferred to a special group. I was a lot older by the time I was ready to go to Suzumiya-san. And then I met you Kyon-kun."

I smile at him. But he doesn't return the favour.

"What's wrong Kyon-kun?"

"I still don't understand. Why do you still work for that group? You could travel back to your time and see your family. Your... Kairi, was it? Why are you letting Haruhi use you as her play-toy instead? It doesn't make sense!"

I can't believe what I am hearing.

_Betray my masters? How could I ever do that? I could never leave my mission._

_But why? Don't you want to see your sister? Your family? Your friends?_

_I do._

_Then go! Go to the people you love! Leave behind the people that have mistreated you so badly! Leave Suzumiya! Leave Koizumi, Nagato and Kyon. Leave your masters!_

_Yes!_

_Do it now. Leave right now and put your families minds at rest._

_Yes!_

_**No.**_

_What?_

_**I'm afraid you can't leave Asahina. Asahina Mikuru, you belong to me!**_

"You must not speak of this to anyone. If Asahina breaks that treaty another time, she may be... dealt with. We must not let that happen."

"But she's being held against her will Nagato! How can they do that to her?"

"It is the only way. Please do not mention it."

_What the heck was going on?_

"Wha... what?"

"You passed out Asahina-san. It's really quite hot in here."

I open my eyes. Kyon-kun and Nagato-san are standing over me. I blink a few times, then struggle to get myself off the floor.

_Phew, it sure is hot in here. I must get home. It must be really late. I've got to get my sleep!_

"I think I'll go home now. Sorry for making you worry, Kyon-kun."

I faintly realize I am still in my miko outfit, but for some reason I don't even care about being seen in this thing. I need to lie down.

As I close the door, I can hear Kyon-kun whispering to Nagato-san.

"So she doesn't ............. about her …........... Kairi, am I …....... tell her?"

For some reason, hearing the name Kairi strikes something inside of me.

_Oh well. I'll maybe ask Kyon-kun tomorrow._

As I unlock my front door and switch on the light, I can't help but feel there should be someone there to greet me.

_I feel kind of... lonely._

**Don't ask me why I wrote it in present tense. I don't even know. :S**


End file.
